falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
CreatureDialogueProtectron.txt
__TOC__ CreatureDialogueProtectron |scene= (Dialogue protectron stewards in Malden Center and Fens Way station) |srow=4 |topic=001C5A19 |before= |response=Hello, citizen. Please present your subway token. |after=SubwaySteward: Subway tokens are required for all riders. Please, may I see yours? |abxy=A}} |topic=001C5A18 |before= |response=Subway tokens are required for all riders. Please, may I see yours? |after=SubwaySteward: Final warning. Present a subway token. You have five seconds to comply. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001C5A17 |before=SubwaySteward: Subway tokens are required for all riders. Please, may I see yours? |response=Final warning. Present a subway token. You have five seconds to comply. |after=SubwaySteward: Delinquent behavior confirmed. Violator will be removed. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001C5A16 |before=SubwaySteward: Final warning. Present a subway token. You have five seconds to comply. |response=Delinquent behavior confirmed. Violator will be removed. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=105 |topic=001C5A19 |trow=2 |before= |response=Rider token received. Thank you for riding Boston's historic subway system. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Token was not found. Please present a subway token. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=001CAFE7 |before= |response=Kill. Kill. Kill. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001C5A1A |trow=3 |before= |response=Subject appears to be deceased. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Your vital signs are troubling. Do you need assistance? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This patient appears to need a coroner. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000EA2FB |trow=2 |before= |response= |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response= |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15B7 |trow=3 |before= |response=Scanning for hostiles. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This area clear. Proceeding with search protocol. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please step into the open and identify yourself. Law-abiding citizens have nothing to fear. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15B6 |trow=3 |before= |response=Hostile target identified. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hold it right there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Commencing attack on hostile target. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15B5 |trow=3 |before= |response=All clear. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Area secure. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=False alarm. Standing down. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15B4 |trow=3 |before= |response=Do not attempt to flee. You will be identified and sanctioned. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Fugitive is attempting to evade capture. Beginning pursuit. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Initiating search for hostile target. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15B3 |trow=3 |before= |response=Situation... normal. Law and order has been restored. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Attention citizens. You may now resume your normal activities. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Law and order has prevailed. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15B2 |trow=3 |before= |response=Warning. Dangerous fugitive is on the loose. Do not attempt to apprehend. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Attention. Fugitive should be considered armed and dangerous. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Continuing search for fugitive. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15B1 |trow=3 |before= |response=Fugitive has been located. Commencing attack. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Your attempted escape is only making things worse for you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Do not make any further escape attempts, lawbreaker. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15B0 |trow=3 |before= |response=Hostile has escaped. Transmitting description to designated law enforcement authorities. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Fugitive has evaded pursuit. Law enforcement authorities now have primary responsibility for apprehension. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Search complete. No hostiles detected. Standing down. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15AF |trow=3 |before= |response=Intruder, identify yourself. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Unidentified intruder detected. Beginning search. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Approach and identify yourself. Law-abiding citizens will not be harmed. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15AE |trow=5 |before= |response=Attention. This is now a combat zone. You may suffer harm up to and including death if you remain in the area. This notice required by law. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Do not attempt to flee. Justice will be administered swiftly and fairly. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostile target detected. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please stand clear. This is now a free fire zone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Commencing lawful use of deadly force. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1564 |trow=3 |before= |response=Antisocial behavior detected. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Criminal behavior will be punished. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Antisocial behavior will not be tolerated. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1561 |before= |response=Surrender... accepted. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C155E |trow=3 |before= |response=You are sentenced to death for the crime of murder. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Halt, lawbreaker! You are hereby sentenced to death for felony murder. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Commencing judicial sanction for felony murder. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1558 |trow=3 |before= |response=That is stealing. Stealing is prohibited. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please put your hands in the air and prepare for disciplinary action. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Unauthorized materials requisition detected. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C151F |trow=6 |before= |response=Trespasser, be advised that deadly force will be used against you without further warning. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Leave the restricted area immediately. No further warning is required. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This is a restricted area. You will be sanctioned with deadly force if you do not leave immediately. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You are now trespassing. Be advised that deadly force may be used against you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning. You are trespassing. You must leave immediately. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This is a restricted area. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C151C |before= |response=Responding with extreme prejudice. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BF9A9 |before= |response=''{about to attack with electric "paddles"}'' Clear! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BF9A8 |trow=33 |before= |response=Continued resistance is unlawful. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning. Systems failure imminent. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning. Repair urgently required. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning. Continued operation cannot be guaranteed. Please contact an authorized repair representative immediately. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Multiple hostile targets detected. Requesting backup. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Violence will not be tolerated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging hostile target. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging hostile target. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Your violation of Boston penal code has been noted. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning: this unit is not bound by the Hippocratic Oath. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Law abiding citizens, please leave the area. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please take cover until the danger has been eliminated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Do not be alarmed. Order will be restored soon. Please stand by. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Your cooperation is requested. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning. Hostiles in area. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please clear the area until order has been restored. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Violence will not be tolerated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=A lawful use of deadly force is in progress. Citizens are advised to clear the area. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Do not be alarmed. Law and order will be restored shortly. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=For your safety, please take cover until the lawbreaker is dealt with. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Multiple hostile targets detected. Requesting backup. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging multiple hostiles. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engagement with multiple hostiles in progress. Please stand clear of the combat area. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Put down your weapons and submit to authority. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This is a lawful use of deadly force. Please direct complaints to your local law enforcement authorities. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Continued resistance is unlawful. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning. Systems failure imminent. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning. Repair urgently required. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning. Continued operation cannot be guaranteed. Please contact an authorized repair representative immediately. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Calculating chance of success... 80%. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Calculating chance of success... 50%. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Calculating chance of success... 20%. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Calculating chance of success... less than 5%. Your safety can no longer be guaranteed. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BF987 |trow=12 |before= |response=''{spouting trivia for the benefit of nobody in particular.}'' The first US subway system was built in Boston in 1897. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The object you are holding appears to be a fire hazard. Please dispose of it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please do not hold the subway doors. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Move along, citizen. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Attention: Interfering with a law enforcement robot is a felony. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please remain calm if you are injured. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Your compliance with hard hat regulations has been noted. Thank you for your cooperation. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hard hats are required while within a work site. Please wear your hard hat. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{ZERO reads oddly - automated system.}'' This work site has gone zero days without an incident. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{9999 reads oddly - automated system.}'' Warning: Union violation detected. Last recorded break was 9999 hours ago. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Riders: Please have your subway tokens ready. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Protect and serve. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000B24A9 |before= |response=''{no text, sound of Protectron dying}'' |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000B24A8 |before= |response=''{no text, sound of Protectron getting hit}'' |after= |abxy=}} DialogueMS11 |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=000A731D |trow=5 |before= |response=All is well. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Patrolling. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning. Overdue for maintenance. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Defending the Constitution. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ahoy. This unit is patrolling. |after= |abxy=}} DNMasterQuest |scene= |topic=000F3792 |before= |response=Powering up. Protectron on duty! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000F3791 |before= |response=Shutting down. Unit Offline. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000F3793 |before= |response=Shut-down signal received. Unit returning to charge pod. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001680A5 |before=defaultProtectronVIPescort: Greetings, Sir or Madam. I will be your personal escort during your visit to Name of Operational Area. |response=Escort Complete. Good day, Name of Very Important Person. It was a pleasure to serve you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001680A4 |before= |response=Assignment received: escort VIP. |after=defaultProtectronVIPescort: Greetings, Sir or Madam. I will be your personal escort during your visit to Name of Operational Area. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001680A3 |before=defaultProtectronVIPescort: Assignment received: escort VIP. |response=Greetings, Sir or Madam. I will be your personal escort during your visit to Name of Operational Area. |after=defaultProtectronVIPescort: Escort Complete. Good day, Name of Very Important Person. It was a pleasure to serve you. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files